


Demon's Bride

by BluesofMitsuki



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesofMitsuki/pseuds/BluesofMitsuki
Summary: Warning:This contain boy's love 🏳️🌈"I have nothing to do with your past, but I do in your future" - SebastianCiel lost his family at the very young age, and he believes that the demon Sebastian was the cause of it all. Sebastian has been haunting Ciel ever since Ciel was born.Ciel: "why can't you just leave me alone like everyone did?! "Sebastian: "I can't leave my bride alone you know"And Sebastian smiled mischievously"It seems like this demon hunts me more than my past" - CielUnknown: "Let me tell you this to your stupid mind kid! Sebastian can just bite you and alas! You're his bride instantly, but he didn't!....do you know what it means huh?!!"This  story  tackles about the demon inside of Ciel's mind and his past together with the damn hot demon named Sebastian. While striving to know his purpose will Ciel be able to choose the right demon to keep?





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel let out a groan as he open his eyes , he looked at the window , 'it's morning already ?' Ciel said into his mind as he try to remember what happened last night .

He hurriedly look at his now full of bandage wrist , as usual he tried to commit suicide again last night

Ciel: "That bastard demon !"

Ciel angerly said as he also remembered how Sebastian stopped him as usual 

Sebastian: "so you're awake , good to know"

Sebastian said while leaning on to the door

Ciel: "You bastard ! Get out of my room !"

Sebastian then took a few step backward from the door

Sebastian: "now Im out can I talk to you now ?"

Ciel glared and attempted to throw the vase beside him to Sebastian , but it just took a blink of an eye and Sebastian was already in front of Ciel and took the vase from the boy's hand , Sebastian suddenly carried Ciel on his shoulder 

Ciel: "You bastard ! Put me down!"

Sebastian: "let me think about that...nope , we're going to the dining room you have to eat !"

Ciel just glared and didn't even tried to protest again as he knew he can't stop Sebastian , Ciel took a last gaze inside his room 'that white flower again ?' Ciel asks in his mind , everytime Ciel attempts to suicide he will wake up with a white rose in his bed in the morning . But he will end up throwing it away .

Sebastian: "make sure to eat all of that"

Sebastian said as he placed another sandwhich in Ciel's plate , Ciel stared at Sebastian , 'How did we even end up in this situation' Ciel said to himself . All he can remember was he is a happy little boy with a happy family until the incident 

Ciel: "mama ?! Papa ?!"

The burning mansion reflects at Ciel's eyes , he can't fully understand what is happening but one thing is for sure , he lost his beloved father and mother

Sebastian: "Ciel"

Ciel frightened as he heard Sebastian's voice , a demon 

Ciel: "please .... Please help my parents too ! Please help them !"

Sebastian kneeled down and carress Ciel's face

Sebastian: "My responsibility is only you Ciel , I only care for you"

Ciel: "Why !! Please help them to get out from the house too !"

Ciel begged , its' been ten years but Ciel still remember how it cause him pain , how he lost his family .

His thoughts came back to reality when he felt Sebastian's hand on his cheek , Ciel glared at him and slap Sebastian's hand away from him

Sebastian: "why can't you just marry me?"

Ciel: "why can't you just leave me like everyone did ?!"

Sebastian: " I can't leave my bride alone you know" 

And Sebastian smiled mischievously . Sebastian has been haunting Ciel since the boy was born , but after his parents died Sebastian never leave Ciel's side and instantly became Ciel's so called 'Butler' after rebuilding the mansion , even though Ciel really dispice him for he blame the demon in his parent's death

Ciel: "How can I marry the one who killed my parent's ? bastard !"

Sebastian: "Are you saying you'll marry me if I didn't let your parents die ?"

Ciel can feel the heat on his cheeks because of Sebastian's words but he instantly glared at Sebastian

Ciel: "bastard ! Thats not what I meant !"

Sebastian chuckled as he move closer to Ciel

Sebastian: "I have nothing to do with your past , but I do in your future"

Sebastian smiled mischievously again , he held Ciel's hand that makes the boy caught off guard, Sebastian kissed it as he whispered in to Ciel's ear

Sebastian: "be my bride my Lord and I promise to devour only you till end"

Sebastian's deep baritone voice sends chills into Ciel's spine he felt a banging in his chest but he pull away his hand and stand panickly

Ciel: "y ..you ! Such Bastard ! "

And Ciel hurriedly run into his room , Sebastian just smiled as he smells the scent of Ciel's hand from his own hand

Claude: "How long are you planning to pretend Sebastian ?"

Claude said to him self as he silently watching Sebastian and Ciel from a tree , Claude smiled as he sensed Ciel's soul

Claude: "as always your soul is beyond perfection"

And Claude disappeared as the spring wind blew . 

Sebastian was stopped when he sensed a strong aura 

Sebastian: "that demon !"

Sebastian whispered , his eyes suddenly shined red as he remove his gloves while staring at the poinciana tree and left the mansion .

Ciel suddenly felt the cold wind wrapping around the house . His sight landed at the white rose beside him , he can't understand but the flower put him at ease even just for seconds thats why this time he decided to keep the flower at the drawer beside him .

The loud chirping of birds is echoing at the whole forest

Claude: " following me until here ? How sweet of you Sebastian"

Sebastian: "what are you doing at my Lord's house ?"

Claude's laugh suddenly echoed

Claude: "Lord ? You're still playing that master butler thing? Stop pretending Sebastian , Ciel is not around"

Sebastian gritted his teeth as he form his hands into fists

Sebastian: "I told you to stop haunting Ciel didn't I ? His mine already !"

Claude: "Yours ? As far as I can remember he is refusing you , stop playing here I know you're after Ciel's soul too"

Sebastian: " you don't know anything !"

Claude: "ofcourse I do ! Be ready Sebastian for I will get him from you ... Again"

Sebastian: "Bold of you to assume I'll let that happened! I will definetly end you this time !"

Claude laughed again as he walks toward Sebastian's direction

Claude: "bring it ! you wingless demon! How ashame"

And Claude spreads his wide black demon wings

"Vincent" 

Ciel heard a familiar voice coming from his room

"Vincent ! , Vincent !"

Ciel looked around, he can't see clearly because of the darkeness of the night , but he is sure that this is their mansion before it got burned 10 years ago

"You can't die Vincent !!!"

As Ciel walks toward his room , Ciel felt an ache inside his chest . There are lots of questions in his mind but right now he only wants to see the owner of that voice . 

'Sebastian ?' Ciel asks in his mind as he saw Sebastian kneeling at the ground while holding a full of blood body on his lap , Ciel can't see it's face because of darkness but he can feel a strong connection from the body

"S ....Sebas ...Sebastian"

A weak voice came out from the body , it was a man's voice the boy then reached for Sebastian's face , Ciel was shocked when he saw the crying face of Sebastian

"Bocchan"

Sebastian almost whispered , Ciel can see how devastated Sebastian's face is , Sebastian grabbed the boy's hand

"Sebastian ..... If ever .... If ever we meet again please ..... Please wait for me"

The boy said , Ciel's tears continued to fall as he watch the two 'whats with this pain ?!' Ciel asks in his mind as he grab his chest

"Bocchan ...i will ...I will definitely wait for you !"

Sebastian said as he continued to cry , a gentle laugh escaped from the boy's lips 

"You are really a bastard ...Sebas ...tian , but I hope ... If that time will come I want us ... To be clo ..ser .. closer than the contract we ...have , I .. I want to ....connect with you....but not. .. by any contracts"

The boys said , Sebastian embraced the boy as he nodded , Ciel saw a mark liked tatto on the back of Sebastian's left hand

"Bocchan, are you saying you want to be my bride ?"

Sebastian asks , a complete silence comes next 

"Yes" 

Sebastian cried even more as he embraced the boy more tightly but Ciel can see a light of happiness in Sebastian's eyes

"I will wait for you bocchan I will wait for you no matter what happened" 

Ciel panickly got up from his bed , panting and sweating. Tears continue to fall from his eyes , he grabbed his chest . A painful dream yet feels like real .

Ciel tried to stand but he failed, his head feels dizzy ,his vivid dream ....it's like it actually happened 

~I will wait for you bocchan I will wait for you no matter what happened~

Sebastian's voice are still echoing at Ciel's mind

Ciel: "Se ....Sebas ...tian"

Ciel whispered as he collapsed at the floor

~in any chance ,do you like the white flowers bocchan ?~

"Ciel ?"

~Bocchan you look so gloomy so I bought you this white flowers~

"Ciel ? wake up !"

~I will wait for you bocchan I will wait for you no matter what happened~

Ciel: "SEBASTIAN !"

Ciel yelled as he wakes up 

Unknown: "Ciel ?"

Ciel instantly looked at the person whos sitting beside his bed , Ciel grabbed his chest because of pain but he still manage to give a glare at the long red haired man with an emerald eyes beside him

Ciel: "who .. .Who are you ?!! What are you doing here !"

~I will wait for you bocchan I will wait for you no matter what happened~

Sebastian's voice suddenly echoed at Ciel's mind as he grabbed his head 

Grell: "The name is Grell ...Grell Sutcliff"

Ciel: "you !! What are you doing to me ?!!"

Grell instantly looked confuse

Grell: "what , I didn't do any ..."

Ciel: "YOU'RE PUTTING VOICES INSIDE MY HEAD ! ARE YOU TRYING TO MANIPULATE ME !!"

Grell: " Ciel .."

~I will wait for you bocchan I will wait for you no matter what happened~

Ciel: "STOP THIS !!! GET OUT !!"

~Bocchan, are you saying you want to be my bride ?~

~yes~

Ciel can feel the pain inside his head as the voices become louder . He can't understand why he is feeling pain , and the worst part is this pain seems to hurt more than when he lost his parents

Grell: I think it is because you finally accepted Sebastian , and you're soul was trying to remind you"

Ciel: "what ?!"

Grell then opened the drawer beside Ciel's bed and digged for something

Grell: "This , this white rose symbolized a demon's proposal this is Sebastian's proposal for you to become his bride"

Ciel: "what are yo ...AHHHHHHH !"

~Yes~

The pain in Ciel's head become more intense 

Ciel: "Proposal ? What are you saying ?! Stop this nonsense !!"

Ciel was shocked when Grell suddenly slapped him


	2. Chapter 2

Grell: "Nonsense ? Let me tell you this to your stupid mind kid! Sebastian could just bitten you and alas! You're his bride instantly, but he didn't!....do you know what it means huh?!!"

And Grell suddenly placed his palm on to Ciel's forehead 

Ciel: "what are you doing ?!"

Grell: "Listen ! We don't have much time I will show you your soul's cinematic record 10,000 years ago"

Ciel didn't have the chance to respond and a vivid memory suddenly start to play in his mind

*FLASHBACK*  
( Vincent's Point Of View )

They said doing a revenge is like digging two graves , one is for the person you did your revenge with and one is for your self .

And I can say now is the time for me to be burried in the grave that I digged my self . I faced the mirror and I instantly saw the mark on my right eye

Vincent: "Sebastian"

I whispered as I touched my right eye , I slightly smiled for I can still feel my connection to him

Claude: "Vincent Phantomhive"

I frozed when I heard his voice

Claude: "I can sense Sebastian is not here , am I right ?"

Vincent: "Claude Faustus"

I said as I'm trying to think of an escape 

Claude: "Oh ! I forgot your contracts will come to an end tonight and he is out looking for a new master right now"

He mockingly said , his golden eyes shined as he suddenly grabbed my neck

Vincent: "Clau ....de .. "

I tried to free from his hands but compare to a demon strength , I dont have a chance

Claude: "Stupid Sebastian , you ! Do you know how perfect your soul is ?!"

He smiled evilly , I felt a pain in my neck

Claude: "your soul is mine !"

His word echoed in my mind , I smiled that makes him slightly to look confuse

Vincent: "my soul ? Stupid ! My soul belongs only to Sebastian"

He grabbed my neck more tightly that I almost cough , I can barely breath but it doesn't stop me to spit on his face . Anger entered his face and I cried in pain as he punched me , I tasted a blood from my mouth

Claude: "what now ?You won't summon your demon dog ?!"

I smiled again 

Vincent: "you don't deserve Sebastian's time stupid !"

His golden eyes shined brighter because of anger . We are both distracted when my room's door suddenly opened 

Sebastian: "BOCCHAN !"

His eyes instantly burn bright as he attempt to come closer

Claude: take a step once and I'll crash this brat's neck !"

Sebastian gritted his teeth , I used my little strength to kick Claude

Vincent: "now Sebastian !"

Sebastian then moves fast and approached Claude . Claude unintentionally released me as my weak body slammed on to the floor

Claude: "you brat !!"

Claude attempted to hold me again but Sebastian burried a bread knife into his shoulder and kicked him . Sebastian grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me

Sebastian: "bocchan , why didn't you summoned me ?"

I just stared in his eyes , for this could be the last time . I just dont want to cause you a trouble even for just the last day of our contract .

Claude suddenly attacked again , Sebastian was ready to fight back but it is too late . I covered Sebastian with my weak body and dodged Claude's attack

Sebastian: "BOCCHANNNNN !!!"

I just realized that Claude is holding the ancient sword of Laevateinn and it's end in my body . Claude slashed the sword from my chest down to my stomach . A tears came out from my eyes because of so much pain

Sebastian: "YOU !"

Sebastian said angrily . He gently placed me at the floor as he faced Claude . The wind suddenly become cold , although my vision was turning into blurred I can see the growinf horns on Sebastian's head .

His eyes burned brighter as flamed red and I can see the horror on Claude's eyes . Sebastian's clothes ripped and his teeth grew longer and sharper as a wide black yet beautiful pair of wings appeared on his back

Claude: "and you really revealed your true form in front of your master ? How asham .. .."

Sebastian suddenly disappeared as a strong wind and smoke covered the whole room , what happened next was unexpected all I know was I just saw Claude laying on the floor covered with his own blood while Sebastian is on top of him

Claude's blood was still dripping from Sebastian's long black pointed nails . I can see the burning anger on Sebastian's eyes

Vincent: "Se ...bas ...tian"

I don't know if he heard me , but as soon as he turn his sight in my direction his expression somehow changed into one I used to see . His form changed back to normal as he walks towards me

Sebastian: "bocchan"

He kneeled down and gently placed me on his lap . A number of crows suddenly appeard and took Claude's body , Sebastian attempts to stop it but I grabbed the hem of his coat as stopping him 

Vincent: "Se ...bas ...tian its time"

My chest feels numb as blood continued to flow from me . If I am feeling pain right now , it is surely not because of this Claude's physical attack .

Sebastian: "Vincent"

I don't know why , but Sebastian saying my name makes me happy . I closed my eyes as I struggle to breath

Sebastian: "Vincent ! Vincent !"

Maybe , maybe this is the only chance I have , I have to say it even just once ? I didn't expect that it will end this way

Vincent: "You can't die Vincent !"

Sebastian said , I can feel his shaking body . I opend my eyes and stared at his eyes . If only I could say his eyes is my favorite shade of red , my own kind of ruby

Vincent: "Sebastian"

I whispered as I reach for his face , I was surprised when suddenly a tears fell from his eyes

Sebastian: "bocchan"

He answered as he grabbed my hand

Vincent: "Sebastian .....if we ever ....if we ever meet again please , please wait for me"

Sebastian: "bocchan I will"

He instantly said , I gently laughed for I didn't expect him to get along with this

Vincent: "You are really a bastard ...Sebas ...tian , but I hope ... If that time will come I want us ... To be clo ..ser .. closer than the contract we ...have , I .. I want to ....connect with you....but not. .. by any contracts"

This may be all craziness for Sebastian , but for me this is all true . Sebastian suddenly embraced me , I can feel that he nodded

Sebastian: "bocchan are you saying you want to be my bride ?"

I was stopped by his words . Making a contract with a demon just for a successful revenge is a crazy decision, but falling for this demon must be the craziest thing I ever did

Vincent: "yes"

I answered , I can hear that Sebastian cried even more and his embrace become more tighter . This is not what I want , I want to leave him happy and give my soul to him . But why ? Why is he crying right now ?

Sebastian: "I will bocchan ! I will wait for you no matter what happened"

His words are enough to make me feel at ease and happy , even though I know it is impossible , even though I know it will never happened 

*END OF FLASHBACK*

As the memories stopped , tears continue to drip from Ciel's eyes , the voices inside his head disappeared 

Grell: "That is your soul's memory 10,000 years ago .... Vincent Phantomhive"

Ciel: "Se ...bastian"

Grell: "You died that night , but Sebastian didn't eat your soul . You dont know how devastated Sebastian is that night . And he made a decision"

Ciel can't speak , Grell handed the white rose to him , Ciel hugged it as he cried harder

Grell: "Sebastian sold his wings at hell just to bring you back , without his wings he lost his elite status as a demon , he can't go back to the other world and will be stuck here at your world , without his wings he can't transform into his demon form . But for you he tear his precious wings from his self"

Ciel felt the pain , but this time he knew the cause 

Grell: "but your reincarnation took 10,000 years , and believe me he waited for you Vincent , he kept his words . Sebastian waited for you here in this place in this exact land , everyday he would bring a white flower hoping he will see you again and make you his bride"

Grell: "Do you know what it means ? Sebastian is treasuring you more that his self , more than this world , more than the other world , more than anything"

Ciel: "where ...where is Sebastian ?!"

Grell: "That is what I came for , he is facing Claude right now . Claude survived after that night , and when he learned about your reincarnation he started to haunt you secretly , he even tried to kill you by burning the mansion 10 years ago , but Sebastian saved you . He sends me here to take care of you while he is gone but I know he can't beat Claude without his demon form , he might not be able to make it"

Ciel started to panick

Ciel: "tell me ! What can I do ? Please !"

Grell: "There is only one way , give Claude what he wants .....your soul"


	3. Chapter 3

Claude: "Is that all you can do ! Sebastian !"

Claude said as he continued to attack from the air , Sebastian just defending his self , already panting , he can feel the ache from his bleeding shoulder and stomach

Claude: "Im not in my demon form yet you're already reacting like that ? No doubt you become weaker and weaker because of your stupidity !"

Sebastian threw a bread knife , but Claude dodged it easily

Sebastian: "I'll end you this time !"

Claude laughed , Claude is also injured but compare to Sebastian he has more chance to win

"Sebastian !!"

Both demon got distracted because of the voice

Sebastian: "CIEL ?!!"

Sebastian hurriedly go in front of Ciel and make him self a barrier

Claude: "guess I am lucky tonight"

Claude smiled 

Sebastian: "what are you doing Ciel ?! And Grell?? Haven't I told y ...."

Grell: "He knew already ...he remembered everything Sebastian"

Sebastian was stopped , he don't know what to feel as he stared at Ciel

Ciel: "make a contract with me again Sebastian !"

Grell's words echoed at Ciel's mind  
'There is only one way , give Claude what he wants .....your soul , but since you remembered everything you can make a Faustian contract with Sebastian again , in that way his wings will return to him ...Sebastian was so faithful to you that he didn't even tried to look for a new master except you' 

Sebastian: "Ciel ?"

Ciel: "I said ....I said I want to be .. to be your bride ...and ..and how can I marry you if you're dead ? So make a contract with me now !"

Claude was alarmed and he suddenly blowed an attack but Grell dodged it

Grell: "hurry you two ! I'll take care of him !"

Sebastian stared at Ciel's eyes, he took a sigh 

Sebastian: "this will gonna hurt so much"

Ciel: "I already knew bastard ! Hurry up !"

Sebastian slightly smiled , he placed his left had on to Ciel's right eye 

Ciel: " SEBASTIAN THIS IS AN ORDER ! KILL EVERY SINGLE PART OF CLAUDE FAUSTUS"

Sebastian smiled evilly as Ciel closed his eyes

Sebastian: "YES , MY LORD" 

And as Sebastian said it he become a black smoke and covered Ciel's whole body

Ciel: "AHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Ciel cried because of pain . Grell and Claude was stopped. 

After a minute of silence a pair of wide black wings appeared behind Ciel , the black smoke was formed into a human form and it slowly turned into Sebastian with now sharper and longer teeth and a pair of horns in his head

The sound of Sebastian's hooker boots break the silence around the forest . Ciel opened his eyes ,and the light on his violet right eye brings horror to Claude

Claude: "YOU !!!"

Claude hurriedly transformed his self into his demon form , a spider .

Sebastian walks towards Ciel's front as he lick his long black pointed nail , his eyes are burning red 

Ciel: "This is an order Kill him !"

Sebastian smiled as he kneeled down to Ciel

Sebastian: "Yes , My Lord" 

The mark on Sebastian's left hand shined and Sebastian suddenly disappeared . Claude attacked first but he didn't got the chance to hit Sebastian .

Sebastian: "Look how ugly you are"

Sebastian said as he looked down to Claude . Sebastian suddenly grabbed the spider and burried his long nail to it's neck . The spider turns into Claude again

Sebastian: "Looks like the history repeating it's self .. But this time YOU will be the one to die !"

Sebastian said angerly as he chopped every single part of Claude , Sebastian then grabbed Claude's wings

Claude: "NO !! NO !!NOT MY AHHHHHHHHH !! !"

Claude growled because of pain as Sebastian ripped his wings from him 

Sebastian: " Grell , I'll give him to you do what ever you like with him"

Grell jumped because of excitement as he approach the weak Claude . Sebastian then burned the wings 

Claude: "NOOOOO !!"

Claude shout as he watch his wings turn into ashes . 

Sebastian was interrupted when he realized Ciel is no longer where he used to .

Sebastian: "BOCCHAN ??!!"

Sebastian's eyes burned red again as he started to panick

Ciel: "Im here bastard"

Sebastian heard a voice behind him , he sigh as relief and he turned his self in normal before he approach Ciel

Grell: "ahem , its time for us to say goodbye"

Grell said as he disappeared with Claude

Ciel: "How long have you been friend with that grim reaper? "

Ciel said pertaining to Grell as he walked towards Sebastian

Sebastian: "jealous ?"

Ciel glared that makes Sebastian laugh .  
Sebastian then suddenly carried him 

And pulled Ciel into a tight embrace. Ceil hugged him back as he burried his face into Sebastian's neck

Ciel: "you... you really wait"

Ciel whispered as he started to cry

Sebastian: "ofcourse"

Ciel: "Im sorry ..Im sorry for al ..."

Sebastian: "hush now bocchan , all I care is you're with me again now Im so happy"

Ciel embraced him more tightly 

Ciel: "why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Sebastian sigh as he face Ciel

Sebastian: "I want you to want me for who I am now , I want to build a new happy memory with you with this new life , but Im sorry Im sorry if you lost your parents again like what happened in the past , I'm sorry if I failed again as your butler"

Sebastian wiped Ciel's tears . 

Ciel: "but you catch me again like what you did in the past , you bought a new chance for me again" 

Ciel: "hey Sebastian .."

Sebastian: "bocchan ?"

Ciel: "this is an order"

Ciel: "make me your bride"

Sebastian's red eyes shines as he genuinely smiled

Sebastian: "Yes My Lord" 

Ciel helplessly crampled the blanket as he trying to not open his mouth

Sebastian: "bocchan ...Please , let me hear you voice"

Sebastian whispered as he continued to lick Ciel's nipple 

Ciel: "you bas ..tard haUgh~hmm"

Ciel moaned , Sebastian then removed Ciel's pants , leaving the small figure with only his white polo unbuttoned 

Sebastian spread Ciel's legs as he started to lick Ciel's already wet entrance

Ciel: "Sebas ...tian stop ..Hmmm"

Ciel helplessly grabbed Sebastian's hair as the demon was now licking his wet member . Ciel spreads his legs even more as he pushed Sebastian's head towards him to deepen .

Ciel bite his lower lip as Sebastian kissed his neck , Sebastian continued to rub his hand on Ciel's member 

Ciel: "sebas ...tian ugh~"

Ciels gasp for some air as he covered his eyes with his arm while Sebastian continued to lick his neck

Sebastian: "Bocchan shall I prepare you?"

Ciel didn't even look at Sebastian and just nodded, but Sebastian removed his arms from his eyes

Sebastian: "I'll stop if you hate it"

Sebastian said , sadness and unease expression entered Sebastian's face

Ciel: "just ...just go on , im just ...Im just worried"

Sebastian gently cupped Ciel's face 

Sebastian: "for what ?"

Ciel: "that im not enough to satisfy you with this weak body"

Ciel looked at his side because of embarrassment . Sebastian waited for him for how many centuries its not bad to try to satisfy him even with just this way

Sebastian: "You , thinking with those nonsense things makes me even more turned on !"

Sebastian claimed Ciel's lips as he position on top of Ciel

Sebastian: "bocchan I can't help it , I want to enter you"

Sebastian said as he gasp for some air , Ciel just kissed him again as he nodded. Sebastian spread Ciel's legs again as he slowly entered him

Ciel: "Sebastian ....Hmmughhh~"

Ciel clang on Sebastian's neck as he moan , Sebastian is way too big inside him it's as if Sebastian's thing will ripped him

Ciel: "bastard you're way too big !"

Ciel said as Sebastian continued to move inside him . Not so soon when the pain turned into pleasure and Ciel cant help but to moan 

Ciel: "Sebas .. tiaughh~ f ..Faster" 

Sebastian suddenly turned Ciel upside down and blow the small figured from behind

Ciel can feel his shaking legs and arms 

Ciel: "no ....Sebas ...tian ...I dont want it from behind"

Sebastian chuckeld as he pushed Ciel back to bed

Sebastian: "Can I bite you now bocchan ?"

Ciel gulped as he realize how charismatic Sebastian is while panting and sweating on top of him . His cheek suddenly heat as he avoid Sebastian's gaze

But Sebastian cupped his face and their eyes meet

Sebastian: "Thank you for coming back"

Ciel was stopped by Sebastian's word , Ciel smiled and touched Sebastian's lips 

Ciel: "Thank you for waiting for me"

And Sebastian kissed him again as he continued to move 

Ciel grabbed the headboard of the bed while continuously moaning for pleasure as he spread his legs more

Ciel: "HAAUGGHH~ Sebas ...tian"

Ciel exclaimed when Sebastian bite him on his neck . Ciel was so happy for he know he'll be with Sebastian from now on

Sebastian: "You're beautiful"

Sebastian said as he caress the boy's face

Ciel: "enter me more Sebastian ...this is an order "

Sebastian smiled as he licked Ciel's ear before whispering

Sebastian: "Yes My Lord" 

Loud chirping of birds awaken Ciel

Ciel: "ahh"

Ciel exclaimed as he felt the pain on his back . He turned his gaze on his side and saw Sebastian starting to open his eyes and smiled at him

Sebastian suddenly pulled him for an embrace

Sebastian: "I can't help it , for im so scared that you might be gone again ,that you'll leave me again bocchan or this only might be a dream"

Ciel: "bastard ... I will not leave you again I promise , I'm your bride after all"

And Ciel hugged the demon back  
'It seems like this demon hunts me more than my past' Ciel said into his mind as he smiled and burried his face into Sebastian's chest

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
Im Mitsuki Uzumaki and you can also read this work of mine (and my other works)  
[here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mitsuki_kun_4)


End file.
